


Stiles knows

by Sselene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows this is not the best idea. Stiles knows he should hope for a cure. But Stiles has never been good at doing something just because he knows is the best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles knows

When a witch –because witches are real, obviously, even though Derek said they weren’t- transforms Isaac in a child without memories, everybody says Stiles is the best to take care of him: his home is the most appropriate; the kid loves him; and, now that the Sheriff is in the known, he doesn’t have to hide anything.  
Stiles knows this is not the best idea, but he accepts and lets himself be useful.

When, less than a month after, Derek says they haven’t found a cure yet, Stiles founds he is relieved. Isaac and he have a routine, now, and he’s happy like he hasn’t been for a long time. The child calls him Dad, a word he let him use because he thought the curse would have lasted for a small time, and now the expression wakes up a warm feeling in his chest.  
Stiles knows, like an afterthought, that he should hope for a cure, but he cannot force himself to.

When, finally, after three months, Isaac is a grownup again, without memories of his days as a child, Stiles smiles and he hugs him and he says how happy he is and he cheers with the whole pack, because Isaac is back again and everyone is happy.  
Stiles knows the pain in his heart will never heal, but he pretends it will and he laughs with his pack.


End file.
